deathmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Mia
Background Mia is the youngest elf in Boruenean Forest and the daughter of Laya (Lamisauya) and Lia (Lilinatoa). Though she is a member of Satou's party, Pendragon, she doesn't become one officially until she returns to Boruenan Forest after Satou saved her from Zen and makes the decision to stay by his side when he's to leave the town with the approval of her parents. Appearance Mia looks between the ages of the eleven year old Arisa and the fourteen year old Lulu since elves live long lives. Her hair is light turquoise almost blue rather than green. Her pupils are beautiful emerald greens accentuated by her white skin on her thin body. Plot No-Life King Zen An unconscious Mia under the protection of a ratman cavalry was being chased by flying ants on the instruction of the magician, Zen, who wanted to capture her. She was entrusted to Satou by the cavalry leader, Mize, who died honorably shortly after going off to fight the flying ants whilst Satou's carriage fled from the pursuit of the flying ants. When Mia wakes up haphazardly, she told of the situation and of Mize's passing. Crestfallen and is only able to regain herself when Arisa and the other members of Satou's party care for her. Upon his questioning, Mia tells Satou that Zen wants to capture her as she is necessary for the operation of the maze; as well as the creation of the flying ants and puppets. It is later revealed by Mia to Satou how she became acquainted to Mize due to him being saved by Mia's parents (Lia and Laya) when he was dying and surrounded by goblins outside Boruenan Forest ten years prior to Satou saving her. Mize then stayed in Mia's parent house for a while while being taught various things together with Mia by them. She details her turmoil up to this current point: Mia was abducted from her forest hometown by the magician, and held captive in a maze in a mountain. The magician then forcibly made her to be the "Master of Mazes" with a forced contract ceremony. Even if called the master, she was nothing more than the proxy of the magician, that was forced to sit in the master room for half a day. Acknowledging her essential existence to the maze, as its key or catalyst. She executed an emergency escape command on the Maze Core at the time the magician went back to his room. And then escaping to the rat-men village and reuniting with the Mize there.The subordinates of the magician who came to look for Mia seemed to have burned down the village as a lesson. Those subordinates got disposed by the red helmet and his friends in a counterattack, but there were some villagers who fell victims. Hence, it was hard for her to stay in the village, so the red helmet with his subordinates were going to escort Mia to meet the elf in Seryuu city. Catching up to the current events, at the time, Mia couldn't help but blame herself for the many misfortunes whilst Satou comforts after attentively listening to her story. After making preparations to receive an attack with Satou and his companions, after he suspected an incoming attack would follow after the pursuing flying ants, Mia is shaken when the magician appears before them. Satou stood before the trembling Mia denying the magician's intention in capturing her again. Like Satou had noticed, Arisa voices her unease to him when she notices the level of their attacker, which indirectly offends him as he activates a magic (Shadow Whip) attacking Arisa. Satou pushes himself between her and the magic with his whole body. After freeing himself from the shadow whip and retaining no damage he manifests magic guns to deal with the shadow whips now aiming at Mia since physical attacks won't on it. Though destroying most of the shadow whips he's unable stop the magician who uses Shadow Portal to capture and teleport Mia to an unknown location but he resolves himself and goes through the portal chasing after Mia. Mia is next seen--by Satou--sleep-sitting on the throne in the audience room of the maze, she had been brought back to, with an unknown beautiful blond woman nursing her.Her face looks exactly like Mia, but most most striking is she has an adult body. Muno City Oyugock Capital Puta Town Boruenan Forest Skills Magic Magic Seer Bow Wand Meditation Performance Sword Riding Self-Protection Trivia * Mia start with her least favourites when she eating food. * Mia is a vegetarian until her return to Boruenan Forest when Satou starts supplementing her veggie and tofu burgers with meat. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Skill Category:Elf Category:Boruenan Forest